Ask
by TwoCentsForFree
Summary: A Hamilton proposes.


**A/N: Okay, so guys...I'm getting married on Friday, so I couldn't put the romance fic idea down. Super psyched for that, almost as excited for the performance of #HamiltonCHI I'm seeing next September. :P All kidding aside, wish me luck, and thanks for reading my stuff!**

 **Those tickets and the cast album are all that I own.**

 _Ask_

 _A Hamilton proposes._

The young man swallowed hard and wiped his sweaty hands on the front of his trousers, trying to look on the outside less nervous than he was. Talking was usually never a problem for him, but this was going to be a difficult conversation to have. Two young women stood next to him.

"You'll do fine," one said.

"Just be honest with him," advised the other. "Speak from your heart."

"Okay," the young man breathed, "here goes."

"We'll be right outside," the first girl advised, kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." And with one last smile, the young man disappeared into the study.

The older man sat at a desk, awaiting his visitor's arrival.

"Hello, Mr. Hamilton," he said, rising to shake the young man's hand.

"Good evening, sir."

"What brings you here?" The older man tried to pretend he didn't already know. The young man took a deep, steadying breath.

"Well, I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage." Silence.

"And what makes you think you ought to be given such a gift as my daughter's hand, Mr. Hamilton?"

"That's just it, sir. Your daughter is the most precious gift. I would spend the rest of my life cherishing her like the gift that she is. I've told her such in the letters-" The older man held up a hand to cut off the sentence.

"I've seen your letters. She saves them all." The young man nodded resolutely.

"I mean every word." It was quiet again. Hamilton scanned the man's face for any sign of emotion; nothing. _Was this some kind of intimidation tactic? If so, it was close to working._

"Of course, there is the issue of your family background, everything they say about your father..." The young man felt himself grow indignant.

"Sir, with all due respect, as long as I provide for your daughter, my family background shouldn't matter." The older man stood again.

"Everything matters, Hamilton," he said, his voice almost cold. The younger man leapt to his feet.

"But _nothing_ matters more than how much I love her!" The older man nodded slowly.

"I know."

Outside, the young woman pressed her ear to the door and listened, to no avail.

"He's been in there a long time," she said, trying not to sound as worried as she felt. "I hope it's going well..."

"Sweetheart, relax. He's okay," her companion said, taking her hand and leading her back to the chair. "It's all gonna work out."

"How do you know, Angelica?" She smiled.

"He told me what he would say the other night."

"Really?" Angelica nodded.

"Would your sister lie to you?" The young woman smiled. _Her sister_.

"No, of course not." The two shared a brief, yet meaningful embrace. Now all that was left to do was wait.

Whatever plan the young man had thought he'd had was gone, buried alive by every word his girlfriend's father wasn't saying. And then, finally, he spoke. "I loved my wife more than anything. And still, I love our little girl even more. She deserves every good thing this world offers." Hamilton nodded.

"Yes, sir." The older man sighed.

"Just be true to her," he said, extending his hand, "and you have my blessing." The young man's face lit up.

"Of course!" he exclaimed, sealing the deal with a handshake. "I won't let you down, sir!" Hamilton turned on his heel and bounded out the study door and back into the room where his beloved sat waiting.

" _Well_?!" the women asked in unison.

"He said yes!" The young man picked up his girlfriend and spun her around joyfully as she squealed in delight.

"I _knew_ it!" Angelica exulted, hugging them both. Hamilton offered his arm to his girlfriend.

"Shall we go for a walk, my dear?" She giggled.

"Of course." And they left the house together, leaving Angelica behind.

The night was dark, but the glow of the moonlight illuminated the world around them. They walked along wordlessly, then suddenly, he stopped.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He took both of her hands and got down on one knee before her.

"Well, I'm...asking you to marry me." Hamilton drew a breath and continued. "We've been friends since we were kids. I've seen you grow from an adorable little girl into a stunning woman. And I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else." His voice began to quiver a little. "Theo...Theodosia Burr, will you do me the honor of being my wife, so that I may love and cherish you for the rest of my days?" By now, she was crying.

"Oh, Philip! Yes! Yes, of course!" He slipped the ring onto her finger, and they kissed deeply. When the kiss broke off, he scooped her up into his arms and began to run. "Philip, what the hell?!" she yelped.

"I'm gonna go show my parents my new fiancée!" he yelled, running faster. Theodosia laughed but clung tightly to him.

"I swear to God, if you drop me..."

"I won't," he promised. "You wouldn't marry me then!"

The Hamilton residence was at the end of the street. A young boy stood on the porch. When he saw the couple approaching, he ran back inside, saying,

"They're here! They're here!" The couple reached the house and went inside to be greeted by the sight of the entire Hamilton family in the living room. Philip surveyed the scene; his mother looked like she had been crying. His father's expression was unreadable.

"Philip," Alexander started, "Angelica told us what you did tonight."

 _Damn it, Angelica,_ Philip thought, _that was the last time I ask you to come anywhere for moral support._

"You're aware of the often tense relationship between myself and Aaron Burr, yes?" came the next question. Philip couldn't believe this was happening; was his father actually disapproving?

"Yes, Pa, but-"

"And you had to go and propose to Aaron Burr's _only daughter_?" The young man nodded and held his fiancée tighter.

"Yes, sir. Because I love her." At this, Alexander Hamilton grinned broadly and clasped a hand on his oldest son's shoulder.

"Well done, my boy," he said, voice full of pride. "You couldn't have chosen a lovelier girl." Philip heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Pa. I knew you guys would be happy...or at least, I hoped you would." Eliza stepped forward and embraced Theodosia.

"Of course we would. We're so happy you'll be part of the family, Theo." All the kids piled in to hug their big brother and new big sister. A sudden knock at the door.

"Daddy!" Theo exclaimed when the door opened to reveal her father standing there.

"Come in, Mr. Burr," Eliza said, taking the man's overcoat.

"Sir," Alexander and Philip greeted in unison, causing Aaron to roll his eyes.

 _Like father, like son._ "In light of this evening's events, I thought some champagne would be in order." He held up the bottle which Alexander took and inspected.

"What a marvelous idea!" Eliza fetched some glasses from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Alexander was struggling to get the bottle open, muttering to himself.

"Old man Hamilton can establish an _entire damn financial system_ , but he can't open a God-forsaken bottle of champagne..." The Hamilton children laughed at their father's ineptitude. Burr just watched, amused that his friend and rival was finally, _finally_ bested by something so simple.

"Jefferson would love this," he teased, earning a glare from his colleague. After another moment, the cork shot off, and the drinks were poured.

"A toast," Alexander declared, "to the ever-growing Hamilton clan!" Aaron shook his head.

 _Arrogant bastard._ "To our children!" he corrected.

"To our children," the other parents agreed. Glasses clinked together.

"To love," Philip whispered, gazing into his fiancée's eyes and caressing her cheek with his free hand.

"To love," she repeated, gently placing a kiss on his nose, and another on his lips.


End file.
